What would you do for love?
by JuJuTheFreak
Summary: Love is a strange thing and Yang is willing to lose her soul to save the one she loves.
1. The Deal

It's been a year ever since HER death. The very same death that tore Yang apart. It plunged her into the deepest abyss. Yang quietly laid in her bed, She tossed and turned as she sat up. Her hands flew quickly to her face as she began weeping. It's been a year!...She just wanted to forget all this ever happened. Why couldn't she? Yang wiped her tears away and suddenly found herself onto her knees and she began praying. Yang was never known to pray but ever since she had died? She wanted her back and she thought praying would do the trick. It never did. All the praying in the world wouldn't fix this...Nothing would. Yang slowly got up and reached over to grab Blake's old scarf and wrapped it around herself when the room suddenly dropped in temperature, It was almost as if she entered the Arctic. She turned only to see a dark figure sitting in a chair, She slowly approached whatever this was when a sudden burst of smoke was blown into her face. Yang coughed and waved her hand to brush away any remaining smoke. Anyone could see the sinister grin the figure had as he began speaking as if he knew her. "It's been a year...Hasn't it, Yang Xiao Long? You really do miss her. It's almost like you're tearing yourself apart over this. What a shame. You don't seem to know when to give up what's already lost. Damn shame." He slowly took another long draft of the cigar and blew another load of smoke towards her. Yang eyes suddenly jolted with life but slowly dissipated into that pale lilac that had become normal to everyone and her now. Yang closed her eyes and shook her head in denial. Yang was terrified to speak. The man slowly stood up and approached Yang. He was very tall and well dressed, It was almost as he had just come from a funeral. The man gently grabbed onto Yang's left shoulder and with a cocky laugh began putting out his cigar out on the other shoulder. "What if I told you...That you save her. That you could become one with her again? Would you believe me or would you punch me straight in the jaw? I'm sure you don't have to spirit to do the latter option." He chuckled and the chuckle turned into a laugh as he turned away from the other. Yang gritted her teeth as she shrugged off the ashes from the cigar. "Give me one reason on why I should trust you. Give me that one reason and I'll believe you." The tall and well-dressed man turned back around, He slowly leaned forward and laughed once. Yang could only shrug him off. "Someone's desperate to see your special someone again. Let me guess, has God left you behind?" Yang locked up as she balled her hand into a fist. She closed her eyes only to respond in a much quieter voice. "...Yeah, I am. I'm also desperate to kick your ass." The tall man grinned at the comment, A toothy grin making itself visible on his face. "A feisty one! You'll be perfect. I'll make you an offer, Yang Xiao Long. You have one day! Just one! To go into the pits of Hell and find your former lover and if you can't manage that? Well, I guess your soul is as good as mine. Well, how does that sound? Do we have a deal?" With a snap of his finger, a small paper appeared in one hand and a knife in his other hand. "Well? Are you willing to risk it all? Are you willing to toss your life away for this ONE girl? She can't be that great! I could grant you so many other things." Yang hesitated as she looked away. Would she be willing to risk it all to save her lover?...Would she do It? Yang took a deep breath as she grabbed the knife, She gulped as she cut her palm open to allow the blood to drip and splatter onto the paper. The Blonde handed the paper on over. "A deal is a deal! Now send me her way!" Yang pleaded-...Demanded to this man. He tapped his chin and grinned as he slammed his hand together with a mighty sound being heard after the claps. The tall man opened the door after slowly separating his clapped hands. He knew this was excruciating for her to wait. Yang's eyes widened as she looked away momentarily, This was really happening, wasn't it? With her eyes filled with determination, she L backed up and tossed herself into the door. The tall man sneered as he leaned into the doorway. "Time is running short, Little Fireball. Tick tock. Tick tock." Yang found herself looking around at these new surroundings. She readjusted the scarf, She wandered away from the door, Yang seemed aimless in her journey. Where was she supposed to go? This wasn't fair! How is she going to save Blake now? What could she do?


	2. Hell

Yang found herself travelling this strange world, She looked around in awe at what she was seeing. These winged men floating without a care in the world? The screams of the damned and the tortured filled her ears with every step she took. She darted off in the direction of a distant voice, She rushed past all the literal hell surrounding her and found a very peculiar looking man. He was sitting down with his legs crossed, Yang took a look over of the man in question. He looked as if his skin was being lost and his hair looked as if it was being cinched away by the fire of this god forsaken land. The peculiar man looked up and with a smile spoke in a rather nasally voice. "A sane one, eh? Those are quite rare nowadays! Yes indeed! Hmm, You don't look very hollow or void of life...I see! Are you still alive and well? That would explain your lovely hair and your soft looking skin. Oh dear, another one made a deal with that rascal of a man." Yang found herself confused at the rant of this old man, Another one? Yang's mouth formed a frown as she began to wonder of how many people had failed to return in time. Was it hundreds? Perhaps thousands! This was troubling her to no end. Yang cleared her throat and spoke in a rather stern voice. "Listen, I don't have time to just mess around! I need directions to this place and you're the only one who seems to be talking like a sane person. Have you seen a woman with black hair and a bow? Around my height?" The peculiar man scratched his chin for a quick second before raising a finger in remembrance. "AH! I remember now. You seek the sinner. Usually, people like her are placed in a dungeon. I pity her soul. Constant torture and such. You can still save her and what a feat it would be! If you are still willing to venture forward...Well, I wish the best of luck to you. Head north and you won't miss it. The castle of the damned! A rather cheesy name don't you think?" Yang grimaced at the thought of all the torture that Blake had to be put through. This would only further her determination to save her life. Yang waved to the old man and smiled before starting to walk off. Yang briefly turned around again and shouted out. "Thanks for the help! I won't forget you! You...oddly shaped man?" Yang spun back around and ran off towards the north. As Yang ran farther north she could see how desperate things were here. The screaming of the damned intensified the further north she went, This was clear sign that she herself was getting closer and closer. Yang wondered if Blake could be a part of all this screaming of pain and despair, It hurt her just to think about that. On the path towards the dungeon, a small cat made its appearance. It looked up at Yang and began speaking. "Another one? It doesn't surprise me. That devil will get anyone to sign his contracts. I suggest you turn back and go home. Ther's nothing for you here." Yang really wanted to strangle this cat. There was something for her here and her name is Blake. Yang would only respond harshly to the feline. "You know you can shut up now. I came here for a reason and I'm not going back until I complete that goal. Get out of my way." Yang brushed past the cat only for it to continue following her. The cat yawned rather loudly. "You can't be serious about this. You won't find salvation or whatever you're seeking here. It's over for you." Yang sneered as a response, She wasn't letting this thing stop her from reaching her goal...Nothing was. She was going to get Blake back. No matter the cost.


End file.
